Secrets Part 2
by BlackFlameRoseWithin
Summary: This is total fiction and doesn't exist in this universe. I don't own any of these characters and this story is total fiction. This is the second installment of my secret series, after Ziva has returned to NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva was sitting on the couch an hour later with a smiling Rob in her lap, playing with her hands while Michael sat next to them in Teresa's lap, watching TV. Smiling Ziva kissed Rob's head before turning to Teresa asking "where's Ivan?" looking questioningly at Teresa who smiled saying "his helping Akiva in the kitchen" as she motioned in the direction of the kitchen. Nodding Ziva asked "do you mind if he comes with me tonight?" as she tussled Michael's hair. Shaking her head Teresa said "No just bring him back before midnight please?" smiling fondly at the woman who nodded saying "Sur…" "Ziva!" Levi called running up to her with a bright smile on his face. Smiling Ziva placed Rob on the couch before standing up just in time as Levi enveloped her in a bone crushing hug saying "I missed ya Ziva" the happiness evident in his voice.

Smiling Ziva hugged him back saying "I missed you too, little man, how's the training?" before smiling fondly at the boy as he said "Good, I'm going to kick some as…" "Levi!" "Sorry momma" Levi called smiling sheepishly at Ziva who just shook her head in fake disappointment, making Levi chuckle as he playfully nudged her. Smiling Ziva asked "think you can take me little man?" flicking his forehead playfully, frowning Levi covered his forehead saying "in my sleep old lady" as he looked at Ziva from underneath his hands. Gasping at being called old Ziva slapped Levi's shoulder saying "Oh you're on, let's do this, little man" as she ripped off her sweater, playfully glaring at Levi who smirked ripping off his shirt saying "bring it sister" as he walked to the back door.

Smirking Ziva turned to Michael and Rob asking "want to come watch, guys its going to be good" as she herself walked to the back door, smiling when the two small boys squealed following her out into the backyard while Teresa smiled following them to keep an eye on this scene.

Walking onto the backyard porch Teresa saw Ziva standing opposite Levi, both having smirks, while Rob and Michael happily sat on the ground a few feet away from them, happily cheering them on as Ziva and Levi stepped a part only to re-engage when Levi launched at Ziva with a punch which she easily dodged.

Throwing a punch Ziva watched as Levi ducked under it before throwing a leg swipe that she easily dodged by jumping over it before grabbing Levi's fist when he threw punch at her chest, using it as center point Ziva swung her legs around aiming a kick at Levi's head which he easily blocked with a smile before frowning when Ziva changed direction mid air to leg swipe him, a move he just manage to dodge before ripping his hand free and retreating a few feet away from her while Rob and Michael continued cheering.

Smirking Ziva got back into her fighting stance saying "show me what momma taught you, little man!" as she beckoned him over with her head. Smirking Levi clapped his hands together saying "Iron amour!" before his skin suddenly turned a dark gray, frowning when she didn't recognize the technique Ziva asked "is that new?!" turning serious as she looked questioningly at Levi. Nodding Levi got into his fighting stance saying "yeah momma taught it to me" "that can't be, I know all of momma's techniques" "well not this one momma only completed it last year, it's really new" Levi said proudly which caused Ziva to smile saying "okay, let see how I do, come at me for real okay?!" getting a nod Ziva said "boys go to Teresa" not looking at them.

When the boys were clear Ziva said "let's go, little man" as her face turned blank, her face the picture of seriousness. Nodding Levi launched at her with a punch with his right arm, seeing this she made to grab it when Levi suddenly disappeared only to appear above her to aim a kick to her that she managed to dodge but not altogether and it struck her shoulder. Moving out of the way Ziva made to strike him when he disappeared again only to reappear behind her, this time landing a kick to her back. Tumbling away Ziva landed on her feet, facing Levi as he disappeared again, this time appearing to her left then to her right and finally in front of her as he leg swiped Ziva to the ground.

Standing up slowly Ziva watched as Levi zapped around her at a speed she was barely able to see. Standing up straight Ziva closed her eyes saying "light, see" softly before opening her eyes to reveal it golden as she glanced around following Levi's movements more easily but still struggling. Smirking Levi zapped around Ziva making hand signs before stopping behind Ziva saying "Fire dragon!" making flames in the form of a roaring dragon appear out of the ground, around Ziva's feet. Sighing Ziva formed a hand sign saying "water wall!" as she swirled in a circle as a water orb appeared around her as she stared at Levi's stunned expression with a smirk on her face before standing up again as Levi disappeared again.

Smirking Levi continued zapping around before stopping suddenly when he saw Ziva making weird hand movements' moments before the orb of water surrounding her developed arms and started chasing him as Ziva continued making hand signs. Levi was about to attack Ziva from behind moments later when one of the water arms caught his upper body, making Ziva saying "expend!" as she held out her hand in Levi's direction, when she was done Ziva released her water ball stared at Levi as he just stood there.

Looking questioningly at Ziva Levi asked "what did you do?" trying to move his arms but not having much success. Walking up to him Ziva said "water erodes metal, Levi" before placing her hand on his chest saying "it's a very good technique and I guarantee your victory, little man" before flicking his forehead and saying "reseed Iron amour" making Levi's skin turn back to its original color as Levi's stiff form relaxed while he asked "you think I'll win?" "Absolutely, little man" ZIva said tussling his hair as her eyes turn back as well. Smiling proudly Levi allowed Ziva to wrap her arm around his shoulders saying "I landed a hit, didn't I?" a smug smile on his face.

Chuckling Ziva said "yes you did, little m…" "You two done?" swirling to the voice they saw Akiva and Ivan standing next to Teresa and the boys, with smirks on their faces. Smiling proudly Levi ran to the others saying "did you see that, I landed a hit on Ziva?!" proudly. Smiling proudly Akiva patted his head saying "that tournament is yours for sure" before watching as Rob and Michael descended on him saying how awesome and cool he was while Ziva, Ivan and Teresa watched on with fond smiles on their faces.

Glancing at her watch Akiva said "dinner time, come on guys" before laughing when Ziva, Ivan and Levi almost threw punches on their way to the kitchen while Teresa picked Rob and Michael up and walking into the door Akiva was holding open for her.

Ziva and the others were chuckling as they watched Rob and Michael bicker with Levi when Ivan kicked her foot with a certain expression on his face. Seeing this expression caused Ziva to clear her throat saying "excuse me" before standing up and following Ivan out onto the front porch while the rest stared on behind them with confusion evident on their faces. Leaning against the door next to Ivan Ziva asked "what's wrong?" as she stared out in front of her, sighing Ivan said "Ziva we have a problem"

"What is it?"

"Sarah's father is causing trouble and he is being…"

"Ivan spit it out"

"He is attending meetings and is attacking momma"

"What did she do about this?"

"Nothing he is a head, she cannot do anything"

"What did you do?"

"I can't do anything either, he is still a head, we've tried everything Sarah even asked him to leave he won't and only…"

"Only the head can do something, what did he say to momma?"

"He called her your little pet and that she was a spineless bitch who just bent over and takes it because she is a pussy, I wanted to rip his fucking face off but you know momma"

"Yes I do, when did this start?"

"About a month ago, he just started attending and would insult Sarah in front of us all and humiliate her so momma stood up for her and so he started with her and he just hasn't stopped we've done everything…"

"It's okay, I'll handle it tomorrow at the meeting and Ivan what do we do when people insult our mother?"

"Kick their asses"

"Kick their asses, it's time to kick some ass" Ziva said patting Ivan's shoulder as he smirked back at her before following her back into the house where the others stared at them questioningly. Stopping in her tracks Ziva turned slightly to Ivan who stood next to her saying "they're staring at us again" "yes what should we do?" "I don't know, ignore it?" "that doesn't work, it's creeping me out" "yes and momma is getting a look again" "yes and we didn't even drink this time" "I know… oh by the way I asked for you and Teresa said we could go" Ziva said subtly making a drinking motion, nodding Ivan winked saying "Nice, when do you want to go?" "Around 8?" "Sure where do you want to go" "I'm not telling you here" "why not?" "Really?" Ziva asked subtly motioning to Akiva who was glaring at them, nodding Ivan smiled at Akiva waving before saying "you know if she keeps scowling like that, her face is going to stay like that" as he pointed at Akiva, nodding Ziva said "yes, momma that's not a pretty look" shaking her head disappointedly while Akiva rolled her eyes as the others laughed silently.

Smiling Ivan and Ziva walked up to her, kissed her cheek before saying "we still love you, momma" before sitting down on their previous spots as Akiva just shook her head saying "eat your food" a small smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Akiva was sitting in the conference room the next morning with the other heads and Sarah's father when "what are you waiting for?!" Sarah's father yelled slapping his hand down on the table, sighing Akiva glanced at Sarah whose head was hanged in shame before saying "we are waiting for Ivan before we begin the me…" "That little shit, his just as worthless as that little bitch you serve!" the old man yelled making Akiva tighten her jaw as she stared at the old man. Clearing her throat Akiva stood up out of her chair walking up to the man saying "my lord, no disrespect but if you insult my children again, I'll remove you head from your body" the anger evident in her voice as she neared the man. Scoffing the man said "you can't touch me, bitch it's against the law, you…"

"The law is what I say it is old man" swirling to the voice Akiva and the other heads saw Ziva leaning against the doorframe of the conference room with Ivan at her side. Scoffing the old man made to say something when "shut up, I think we've had enough of your opinions, you are retired and of no use, Sarah is the head of your family, you follow her orders and you do what Akiva says when she says it, she is in charge when I'm not here and next time you insult her, I'll get on a plane fly over here and personally remove your face from your body" Ziva said a smirk evident on her face as she climbed onto the table walking up to the man.

Scoffing the man said "your father wo…" but was interrupted when Ziva started laughing before saying "if you have not notice, he is not head anymore, I am and you are retired, what that means is that you are not permitted in this room, so you have 10 seconds to get your ass out of this room before I have you forcefully removed" glancing at her watch as the man shoot out of his chair saying "I'll will not stand for this I am head of the Kata…" "No your are not, Sarah is, you old man are nothing, so go back to whatever drunken hole you came, old man" "what you cannot not threaten m…" the old man yelled but was interrupted when Ziva quickly leaned down, grabbing his throat saying "I can, you insulted my mother, you're fortunate, threatening is all that I am doing, now get out" before letting go of his face as she pointed to the door. Scoffing the old man said "I will not!"

Smirking Ziva stood up saying "I was so hoping you would say that" before calling "Samuel, Alef!" moments before the two men and Nathaniel came into the room asking "yes my lady?" with smirks on their faces. Smirking Ziva said "if you would?" motioning to the not shocked old man. Nodding they walked up to the old man and not so gently ripped him out of his chair as Ziva turned to Sarah asking "where do you want him?" motioning to the struggling man, sighing Sarah said "take him to the estate please?" the sadness and shame evident in her voice, nodding Ziva said "you heard the lady, Oh Nathaniel be careful of… ohhh" grimacing as the three men 'accidently' slammed the man's face into the door saying "Oops sorry about that, my lord" before disappearing out of the room as Ziva jumped off of the table asking "do I still have it, Ivan?" as she dramatically straightened her collar looking amusingly at the man who chuckled nodding as he said "yes and to think you did that with a hangover" "I know" Ziva said proudly, making Ivan laugh as the others just stared at them.

Turning serious they turned to the table as Ziva said "Hi momma" before sitting down in her chair next to Ivan asking "so why didn't any of you do anything?" as she looked questioningly at the other heads, Shaking his head Nathan said "you know why" looking Ziva straight in the eyes. Nodding Ziva said "yeah well the next time you ignore her and rip the bastard's face off, understand?" looking intently at the others who just chuckled slightly before laughing when Ziva smiled sheepishly saying "sorry momma, it slipped" rubbing the back of her head before elbowing Ivan when he said "yeah just like all the others, huh?"

Winching Ivan said "be gentle Ziva" rubbing his forehead, scoffing Ziva said "this is your fault, just one more he said" "well you could've said no" "No I couldn't, you forced me" "no I didn't who's idea was it to play that game" "who was the sore loser?" "I did not lose, you cheated!" "We've been over this, I did not cheat I just used a strategy" "No you didn't since when is throwing someone with a rock, a strategy?" "Since it worked on you and don't moan I didn't aim for you head" "yes you did but you were so smashed you threw someone's car window o…" "Ivan shut up; you know whose car that is?" "No do you?" "Yes, it's momm…" "What?!" Akiva called rushing up to Ziva who shrugged saying "it slipped" with a sheepish smile on her face.

Growling Akiva narrowed her eyes at Ziva before quickly leaving to check on her car. Waiting for the door to close Ziva and Ivan burst out laughing while the others just stared at them confused. Chuckling Ivan said "she's going to kill us when she found out we lied, Ziva" "yes she is" "what's going on?" "Well that's what you call conning mommy, Nathan" Ivan said motioning with his hands as the others started laughing while they just sat there smiling knowingly.

Walking home later that day with Ivan Ziva wrapped her arm around Ivan's waist saying "well time to go find the demon" earning a chuckle from Ivan as he wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulders as they headed to Akiva's house. Reaching it moments later they were attacked by two hyperactive boys yelling "Hi mama!" "Hi papa!" as they enveloped them in bone crushing hugs. Chuckling Ziva picked up Rob saying "Hi baby boy, how was your day?" before kissing his head while Ivan threw Michael in the air, making him squeal in happiness as they headed into the house.

Walking inside the house they were meet by the site of Levi sitting on the living room couch with a sleeping Natalia in his arms as he proudly smiled at Ziva and Ivan. Returning his smile Ziva walked up to him softly asking "where's momma and Teresa?" as she stroked Natalia's hair gently, smiling Levi said "they're in the kitchen, talking" softly as he rocked the little girl. Smiling Ivan kissed his little girl's forehead before asking "what are they talking about?" as he sat down next to the boy, pulling a face Levi said "woman stuff" the disgust evident in his voice, making the others chuckle.

Smiling Ziva asked "woman stuff?" as she tickled Rob's feet making him giggle happily as Levi said "I don't know, woman stuff like make up and stuff" "that can't be, momma doesn't wear any" Ivan said smirking at the others as Michael played with his hands, chuckling Ziva nodded saying "yes so what could it be?" as she raised her eyebrows suggestively, making smirks appear on Levi and Ivan's faces.

Smirking Ivan softly said "okay operation time, let's do this" as he placed Michael on his feet. Nodding Ziva placed Rob on the floor saying "okay guys, silence is the key" softly as she placed her finger to her lips, getting four nods Ziva softly said "okay, Levi's with me and Rob and Michael are with Iva…" "Okay we'll take the flank, hand signs?" "yes, let's go" Ziva said softly as Levi secured Natalia on the couch so she wouldn't fall off before silently following Ziva to their position and the boys followed Ivan to theirs.

Smiling Ziva sneaked up to the entrance with Levi on her rear while Ivan sneaked up opposite her with the boys. Getting closer they could hear Teresa's voice but had to stop suddenly when a creak of wood made Teresa and Akiva listen for a few moments before returning to their conversation as Michael smiled sheepishly at them while he moved his foot away from creaking wood. Sighing Ziva gave the sign to go forward before creeping closer as they could hear Akiva say "Yes, I like that one too" making Teresa gasp before she said "really but they are so rare" as the others sneaked closer to the doorframe.

Kneeling down Ziva glanced around doorframe at Akiva and Teresa sitting at the kitchen table with their backs to the door, smirking Ziva turned to Levi softly saying "water guns" before watching as Levi silently moved away to his room while the others silently waited for Levi to return while Akiva and Teresa continued chatting. Smirking Levi returned with five water pistols in his hands, after handing Ziva's hers Levi sneaked past the kitchen door to give Ivan their weapons before returning to his position as Ziva gave the move out signal.

Silently moving into the kitchen behind the two unsuspected women Ivan made to say something when Akiva and Teresa swirled around to them with water guns in their hands as well and smirks on their faces. Sighing Levi said "that explains it" aiming his gun at his mother who was aiming at Ziva, "explains what?" Ziva asked staring at Akiva and aiming at Teresa. Glaring at his mother Levi said "where my other water guns went" motioning to the guns in women's hands, nodding Ziva said "well momma you're outnumbered, drop your weapons" a smirk appearing on her face as Ivan aimed at Akiva and the boys aimed at Teresa.

Chuckling Akiva said "look again" motioning behind them, frowning Ziva glanced over her shoulder only to see Ali and Anima standing in the doorframe with guns pointed at them as well, turning back to Akiva Ziva frowned before shrugging and spraying Akiva in the face, stunning her as an all out water war broke out in the kitchen as Ivan sprayed Ali and Anima and the boys and Levi sprayed Teresa. Chuckling Ziva looked at Akiva's stunned face before gasping when Akiva sprayed her back along with Anima, smirking Ziva jump over the table yelling "take cover" as she used the table as a shield while she kept spraying Anima and Akiva. Joining Ziva behind the table Levi saying "I'm empty" motioning to his gun as he looked expectantly at Ivan and the boys. Glancing around Ziva smirked saying "okay refill, we'll cover" sharing a nod with the others before jumping up and spraying Teresa in the face while the others sprayed Akiva and the others. Smirking Akiva rounded the table silently while Ziva talked to the others but suddenly stop saying "busted" as she dropped her gun to the ground before raising her hand into the air along with the others while she glanced at Akiva behind her with her gun pointed at her head.

Smiling Akiva tossed the water gun to Levi saying "clean this mess up" motioning to the soaking wet kitchen before turning and leaving as they sighed reluctantly starting to clean as the others laughed. Sighing an hour later Ziva was mopping the floor when she asked "you ready for tomorrow, little man?" putting the final touches on the floor while Rob and Michael sat on the kitchen table watching the others work. Smiling Levi nodded asking "going to come cheer for me, Ziva?" looking pleadingly at Ziva, gasping Ziva said "of course, little man, me and Ivan will stand in the front row cheering for you, right Ivan" "yes Levi" "us too, Levi" Michael and Rob happily announced as the smiled brightly at the boy.

Nodding Levi said "okay" wiping up the last water off of the table before sighing dramatically as he tossed down the cloth saying "all done" before slumping into a chair next to Michael and Rob who said "you're going to kick some as…" "Michael" "ass" "Rob" Ziva called looking disapprovingly at the boy who just shrugged. Sighing Ziva shook her head saying "they are right, little man you're going to win" as she tussled his hair before grabbing Rob's ear saying "you don't talk like that, Rob you understand me?" the sternness evident in her voice as Rob tried to rip free of his mother's grip saying "yes, mama let go it hurts" before sighing as Ziva released his ear prompting him to glare at a smirking Michael before smirking when Ivan flicked Michael's ear saying "the same goes for you, Michael" as Michael covered his ears protectively, nodding as he said "yes" glaring at Rob.

"Okay it's settled we'll all be cheering for Levi tomorrow, right?" Ziva said looking expectantly at the others, who all nodded saying "yes" "okay let's go bug momma" Ziva said picking Rob and Michael up as Ivan plucked Levi up and tossed the laughing boy over his shoulder as they headed to the living room where the others sat in dry clean clothes. Seeing them Akiva said "go change your clothes guys, you're going to get a cold" before watching as they all nodded heading to the hall.

Sitting on the front porch later that night Ziva nudged Ivan's foot next to hers on the railing before saying "I'm taking Abby to a resort next weekend"

"Why?"

"It's our anniversary"

"Oh how long have you two been dating?"

"A year, next week"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"I want to but Abby doesn't want to get married, what do you think that means?"

"I don't know, how do you know she doesn't want to get married?"

"I asked her and she said no"

"Oh, so you're still just dating?"

"Yes we're living together but I want to marry her, Ivan"

"Well I think you should give her some time perhaps she is not ready to settle down, so just give her time and when she's ready ask her again"

"Okay"

"So tell me about her"

"She's a very caring, kind Goth that is so loving and beautiful but she scares me sometimes"

"Why?"

"She is a forensic scientist and she threatens to kill you by boiling you and leaving no forensic evidence but she says it with a smile on her face, it's hilarious and scary at the same time"

"It figures"

"What?"

"It figures you would get a girlfriend that can scare you"

"Momma said the exact same thing"

"Yeah"

"Hey your wife is just as scary, Ivan"

"Yes she is" Ivan said laughing with Ziva as they nodded in agreement as they took a puff of their cigarettes. Sighing Ivan said "I got a few tests done this week"

"Oh, what for?"

"I don't know, I went for a checkup and the doctor found a bump on my back, he thinks it's cancer" Ivan said staring at the sky as Ziva stared at him, reaching out and taking his hand Ziva asked "have you told momma and Teresa?" gently squeezing his hand as he said "no, I've told no one just you" looking at Ziva with unshed tears in his eyes. Sighing Ziva cupped his cheek saying "I'm sure it's just a precaution so don't panic when do you get the results back?" as she smiled reassuringly at him. Sighing Ivan said "Next week Monday" as Ziva squeezed his hand before she said "okay let's stay calm until we get the results back and then we'll go from there okay?" leaning her forehead against Ivan's.

Nodding Ivan said "okay" smiled sadly at Ziva, who returned his smile saying "well I think we need a drink, don't you?" which earned a slight chuckle from Ivan who leaned back into his chair saying "yes I think so too but we don't have any" as he shrugged taking a puff of her cigarette. Smirking Ziva said "I'll be right back" before vanishing for a few minutes before reappearing with a bottle of wine in her hand and two glasses. Handing one to Ivan Ziva said "problem solved" before popping the cap and pouring Ivan some wine.

Taking a sip Ziva wrapped her arm around Ivan's shoulder asking "do you think momma liked her present?" before taking a sip of her wine as Ivan said "I think so she's been happy lately so must be the return of the favorite" playfully nudging Ziva's foot as she chuckled. Sighing Ziva said "I'm not the favorite, momma loves us all the same I'm just the one that gives her the most trouble, that's all" taking a sip of her wine. Chuckling Ivan said "oh self pity" making Ziva chuckle as she nudged his foot before saying "you are her favorite if she had one it would be you" glancing at the laughing man who said "Oh and how come do you say that?" taking a sip of his wine.

Finishing off her wine Ziva said "you are the one that doesn't give her any grieve and you are always there for her" "and you're not?" "No I'm not" Ziva said refilling her glass. Sighing Ivan kissed Ziva's temple before saying "it's the paths we choose Ziva" before finishing off his wine. Nodding Ziva stood up saying "let's go back inside" as she held out her hand to the man, who took it saying "yeah let's" before following Ziva into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the front row with Akiva, Ivan, Teresa, Ali, Anima and the boys, Ziva watched as Levi stood next to the fighting circle, hopping from foot to foot as he waited for his turn. Smiling Ziva waved at Levi before grimacing when the two boys currently fighting in the circle got broken noses when the one slipped and head banged the other in the face with his face, making the ref step in and stop the match. Clapping hands as the two boys exited the circle with bloody faces before jumping up with Ivan and the boys, cheering as Levi walked into the circle in his loose sweatpants and feet pads with protective bandages on his hands.

Seeing his family cheer for him Levi smiled and waved at them before going pale when a tall, large boy almost two times Levi's size walked into the circle with a smirk on his face. Seeing the boy Ziva glanced at Akiva, who's eyes widened as she stared at the boy, before jumping over the railing and beckoning a slightly scared Levi over to her. Kneeling down in front of him Ziva cupped his face asked "you okay, little man?" making him look at her rather at the big boy, biting his lip Levi said "that is one big ass boy" looking disbelievingly at Ziva.

Chuckling Ziva glanced at the big boy saying "yes he is but you are stronger and you can beat this boy" "how, look at him, Ziva his huge" Levi said panic evident in his voice. Smiling Ziva reached around her neck and removed her necklace saying "okay I'm going to give you my lucky necklace" "why?" "Because my mother gave it to me and it has protected me through every tough fight I've ever fought and now it's going to help you, okay?" Ziva said placing it around his neck before saying "now use your head and heart and kick this boy's ass, okay" as she placed her hand on his chest. Smiling Levi nodded saying "thank you Ziva" before watching as Ziva stood up flicked his forehead saying "be brave, little man" before turning and quickly heading back to her seat as Levi waved at his mother before walking up to the middle, puffing out his chest and staring straight up at the man.

Smiling Levi held out his hand to the boy saying "Levi, nice to meet you" before frowning when the big boy slapped his hand away saying "kiss my ass, midget" a huge smirk evident on his face. Scowling Levi stepped back a few steps before smirking when Ziva and Ivan yelled "kick his ass, Levi!" as they stood cheering in the front row before winching when he saw his mother head slap them. Smirking Levi waited for the ref to commence the fight before running in and kicking his knee in which made the boy kneel down but not collapse which prompted Levi to swirl around and heel kicked him in the jaw which made blood pour out of his mouth but still the boy wouldn't fall.

Growling Levi made to punch the boy in the face but his arm was grabbed by the boy who pulled Levi to him and started crushing him in a bear hug, forcing the air from his lungs. Gasping Levi grabbed his ears and started head bashing him, trying to get free but what is succeeded in doing was tighten the grip the boy had on him. Gapping to catch his breath glanced at his family in the first row, who was all cheering for him to win.

Watching the match intently Ziva softly said "think Levi, he has a weakness, come on" watching as Levi continued struggling to breath while Ivan, Michael and Rob next to her kept yelling "come on Levi!" as Rob and Michael jumped onto their chairs yelling "kick his ass, Levi!" which caused everyone's heads to snap to them. Feeling Ziva's gaze on him Rob said "sorry mama, it just fell out" shrugging making Akiva chuckle while Ziva sighed saying "revenge" as she turned smirking at Akiva before jumping up yelling "come on Levi!" with the others while Akiva just shook her head.

Gritting his teeth Levi frantically tried to break the hold while the crowd cheered but was about to give up when "Levi kick his ass!" "Ivan" "sorry Levi think!" "Concentrate Levi!" Ziva and Ivan yelled nearly jumping over the railing to cheer him on with the boys. Biting his lip Levi raised his arms to the air before yelling "hedgehog!" moments before spikes shot out of his back into the big boys arms, making him release the hold to let Levi fall to the ground as the big boy cradled his injured arms. Seeing this prompted the boys to yell "finish him off, Levi!" as Ziva and Ivan returned to their seats with proud smiles on their faces while the crowds either booed or cheered as Levi delivered the finishing kick to the boy's head.

Clapping his hands together the ref announced "winner, Levi Sirca!" as he raised Levi's arm into the air as the crowds clapped. Smiling proudly Levi jogged up his family and was about to say something when someone yelled "you little monster!" making his whole family swirl around to glare at two fat people sitting a few rows behind them. Akiva was about to say something in Levi's defense when she was stunned by the site of Rob and Michael attacking the people saying "you shut your mouth you old bag!" as they threw blind punches, kicks, words and scratches at the people who just tried to defend themselves yelling "keep your children under control you monsters!" which caused Ziva and Ivan to narrow their eyes before they sprang into action each one grabbing a boy before saying "sorry about that" before heading back to their seats while Rob and Michael continued struggling to get at them.

They were about to sit down and congratulate Levi when "you filthy mongrels!" the people called, hearing this Ziva turned to Ivan asking "you want to?" getting a nod Ziva and Ivan made to return to them but was stopped when Akiva said "sit down, you two!" giving them both the look before turning to Levi with a smile saying "you did very well, Levi" before tussling his hair. Sighing Ziva smiled at the boy saying "excellent, little man" flicking his forehead playfully before winking at him saying "you kicked as… come on momma!" as she rubbed her head while the others chuckled. Smiling proudly Levi said "here you want thi…" "No you keep it, little man" Ziva said tussling his hair before leaning back into her chair, watching as the rest praised and congratulate him.

Standing at his next fight an hour later with Ivan at his side Levi looked up at Ivan asking "what are you doing here, Ivan?" confusion evident in his voice. Smiling Ivan patted his back saying "moral support" before listening as "the next match will be Levi Sirca versus David Nazari" before saying "okay concentrate and think every fighter has weakness but it's up to us to find it okay?" as he kneeled down in front of boy. Nodding Levi placed his hands on Ivan's shoulders before leaning his forehead against Ivan's as he mimicked Levi's movements before saying "go kick some ass, Levi" before turning and heading back to his seat as Levi walked into circle where a black hared boy with blue eyes stood staring at him.

"Let the fight begin!" Ref announced before jumping out of the way as Levi and David launched at each other with punches and kicks. Blocking David's kick Levi hooked his knee before stepping on his other leg for momentum before heel kicking David in the face so hard he fell out of the circle, making Levi win the match. Clapping Ziva and Ivan jumped up yelling "Levi, my man!" as they clapped like retarded seals, making Levi laugh as he jogged up to them. Smiling Ziva asked "who taught you that trick?" looking questioningly at him. Smiling Levi shoved Ali's shoulder playfully saying "Ali did" proudly as his brother shoved him back before saying "you ready for the semi finals, little brother?" as he wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulders.

Nodding Levi smiled proudly saying "I'm going to kick some as…" "What, Ziva and Ivan are saying it?!" Levi said rubbing the back of his head as he glared at his mother who was glaring at Ziva and Ivan who were looking everywhere but at them before Ziva glanced at her watch saying "lunch time, come on Ivan!" as she grabbed his arm quickly running up the stairs while the rest chuckled.

After winning his semi with Ali and Anima at his side Levi was again standing at the side of the circle with his mother silently standing next to him. Getting nervous Levi took his mother's hand asking "momma you think I can win?" looking pleadingly at her. Smiling reassuringly at her son Akiva kneeled down saying "yes you can but remember a sharp dagger can do far more damage than a blunt sword, okay?" as she squeezed his hand while she cupped his cheek, nodding Levi said "I love you momma" hugging her quickly before smiling brightly when she kissed his forehead saying "go and win, Levi" before standing up straight and watching as he jogged up to the circle when they called his name.

"the final will commence now between Levi Sirca and Caleb Zealot" the announcer said as Levi stood there staring at the brown haired girl with blue eyes standing in front of him, frowning Levi turned to his mother almost yelling "am I allowed to hit a girl momma?!" making the crowd laugh as Akiva walked up to him saying "in fight there is no gender, so yes you may hit a girl but only in a fight, okay?" getting a nod Akiva patted his head before walking back to her spot at the side of the circle as Levi turned back to the girl nodding at her before getting in his fighting stance when she too nodded already in her fighting stance.

After launching at each other a few times Levi panted slightly as they circled each other before launching again this time landing a hit to her knee, making her limp as she stepped back to analyze the situation before launching at Levi, trading punches with him for a few minutes before leg swiping him, a move he easily countered by jumping over her leg before grabbing her shoulder and slamming her into the ground before grabbing her arm and applying the arm bar, making the girl tap out after a few moments.

Sighing in relieve Levi released her arm before quickly standing up and holding out his hand to the girl saying "good fight, we should do this again" a bright smile on his face as he looked expectantly at the girl who slightly frowned taking his hand before standing up with his help saying "well fought, Levi" before patting his shoulder on her way back to her corner. Smiling proudly Levi let the Ref raise his hand calling "winner, Levi Sirca!" making the crowd clap and cheer as his family rushed up to him all proud smiles on their faces.

Standing on the podium moments later Levi received his golden trophy with two fighting dragons on it and a gift card worth 5000 dollars, with a proud smile on his face as he stood with the principle for a few photos as the old man asked "what are you going to do with all that money, young man?" tussling his hair, looking down at his gift card Levi said "take my family out for dinner" proudly as he waved at them while the old man just smiled fondly at the young boy before looking to the wall to his left where a man was busy engraving Levi's name on a wooden plank against the wall.

Walking home after the tournament with Levi on his shoulders Ivan said "that is one awesome trophy, my man well deserved" patting his leg before saying "what do you think Ziva?" as he looked at the woman next to him with a huge proud smile on her face. Smiling Ziva said "that is amazing Levi, you're the first one in our family that actually won a trophy and an awesome trophy like this, awesome little man" patting his back before pushing her hand in her pants pocket saying "here's your gift little man" as she pulled a small cloth covered object out of her pants pocket giving it to Levi who greedily took it nearly dropping his trophy in the process. Opening it to reveal a small golden dragon statue and a pair of military issued dog tags with his name on it, smiling Levi said "thank you Ziva" slipping on the dog tags as he puffed out his chest proudly making the others chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva was sitting in the office a week later when her phone suddenly started ringing, seeing the caller ID Ziva said "excuse me" before leaving the bull pen as she press her phone to her ear saying "shalom Ivan" as she stared out of the window across the bull pen. "Hello Zevy is this a bad time?"

"No did you get it back yet"

"Yes, it's negative" Ivan said the happiness evident in his voice

Smiling fondly Ziva said "glad to hear, Ivan, have you told momma and Teresa?"

"No I'm going to tell them tonight, I'm just relieved"

"Me too you're my best friend I don't know what I would do, Ivan"

"So when are you taking Abby"

"We leave tomorrow… sorry Ivan I have to go, have a drink on me, please?"

"Sure, see ya later Zevy"

"Shalom" Ziva said flipping the phone shut still smiling as she quickly jogged to her desk to grab her gear as Tony asked "who was on the phone, Zeevah?" on their way to the elevator as Ziva just rolled her eyes not answering his question.

Walking into the apartment she shared with Abby Ziva peeled off her jacket calling "I'm home, my love!" as she hooked her jacket before walking deeper into the apartment only to stop in her tracks when she saw Abby standing in the hallway entryway in only a loose, open robe staring at Ziva seductively, making Ziva's mouth go dry as she walked up to Abby saying "oh my love" awe evident in her voice. Smiling Abby pulled Ziva to her by her shirt saying "let's begin the celebrations early baby" seductively as she bit her lip slowly leading Ziva to their bedroom. Reaching the room Ziva smiled picking Abby up before leaning forward and kissing a trail up Abby's neck as Abby wrapped her legs around Ziva's waist on their way to their bed.

Laying Abby down on the bed Ziva smirked lazily pulling Abby's robe open saying "what do we have here?" seductively while she slowly stroked Abby's thigh. Smiling Abby pulled Ziva's hair loose of its ponytail saying "someone's in a good mood tonight" before pulling Ziva's lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Parting her lips Abby moaned out in pleasure as Ziva's tongue started exploring her mouth while her hands slowly removed her robe before starting to stroke Abby's sides as she spread her legs further so that Ziva could settle down between them. Pulling away from the kiss moments later Abby smiled at Ziva saying "I love you, baby" as she tangled her fingers in Ziva's now wild hair.

Looking down at Abby Ziva said "I love you too Abigail" as Abby moved her hands from her hair to the hem of her shirt before quickly pulling it up and over Ziva's head before capturing Ziva's lips in another passionate kiss as she quickly unclasped Ziva's bra while Ziva's hands started massaging her breast making her arch into Ziva's touch as she said "Oh baby" the happiness evident in her voice. Smiling Ziva lifted her hips to allow Abby to unbutton her pants before tugging it down along with her panty only to cup Ziva's core moments later making her gasp at Abby's touch.

Smirking Abby rolled them over, straddling Ziva's hips as she said "I want to make love to you, baby" stroking Ziva's core as Ziva placed her hands on Abby's hips saying "I'm at your mercy, my love" as her hips bucked into Abby's as Abby slid a finger between Ziva's folds making her bite her lip in pleasure as she continued staring at Abby. Smiling Abby took Ziva's hand from her hip and slowly placed it on her breast, holding it there until Ziva got the hint and her other hand joined the hand on Abby's breasts, massaging them as Abby rolling her hips against Ziva's for some much needed friction making Ziva moan out in pleasure.

Moaning at the feel of Ziva's hands on her Abby smirked as she pushed two fingers into a unsuspecting Ziva, making her yell out in pleasure and surprise as she arched off of the bed as Abby pumped into her at a rather rough pace saying "baby I want to hear you" as her other hand moved to Ziva's breast, massaging it as Ziva gasped and panted in pleasure as Abby continued pumping into her hard and rough saying "cum for me baby" as she leaned forward and kissed Ziva on her parted lips, moaning when Ziva nipped her lower lip.

Pulling away Abby felt Ziva tighten which prompted her to pick up the pace even more making Ziva scream out at ever thrust before arching off the bed when her climax slammed into her, making her yell out in pleasure as Abby helped her ride out the after waves of her climax. Panting Ziva smiled at a smugly smiling Abby before pulling Abby down for a kiss only pulling away still heavily panting when her phone started ringing making Abby groaned saying "baby no, he knows we're on leave, just ignore it" as she laid down on Ziva's heavily moving chest, smiling sadly Ziva kissed Abby's head saying "sorry my love I have to" before pulling her pants to her and fishing out her phone. Still heavily panting Ziva pressed her phone to her ear saying "David"

"You knew"

"I'm kind of… busy at the moment" Ziva said still panting

"Where are you?"

"At home"

"Oh, we'll talk about this later, Ziva"

"I'm sure we will bye"

"Bye" Akiva said before Ziva flipped her phone shut saying "well love it wasn't work" a smug smile on her face as she turned to Abby. Smiling Abby pulled Ziva to her asking "who was it?" before kissing Ziva's pulse point as Ziva said "my aunt, my love" as she rolled Abby beneath her before saying "my turn" with an evil smirk on her face that Abby found very sexy as she said "Oh baby, ravish me" as she pulled Ziva down onto her.

Walking out onto her balcony later that night Ziva pressed her phone to her ear as "Hello?" Ivan answered "where are you?"

"At momma's, want to talk to her?"

"Hell no, can you leave at the moment?"

"They kind of have me cornered at the moment"

"Okay I'll hang up and recall and you say it business and leave, okay?"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" ZIva said hanging up before sitting down on a balcony chair before redialing "Hello?"

"Are you leaving?" Ziva said before listening as Ivan said 'business, I'll be right back' before listening as he walked out onto the front porch before saying "I'm out"

"What did you say to momma?"

"I told her about the cancer scare and that everything was alright but then Teresa asked why I didn't tell anyone and I said I told you and then it all kind of snow ball from there, I'm sorry"

"It's okay; we need to come up with a lie, any ideas?"

"I'm out of lies, Ziva"

"Okay what did you tell her so I can get my story straight?"

"I told her th…"

"He told me that you knew but didn't tell me, hello Ziva"

Staying silent Ziva contemplated hanging up but sighed saying "hello momma, how've you been?"

Glaring at Ivan Akiva said "well you know I'm very happy when you don't tell when something is wrong, Ziva" the displeasure evident in her voice

Rubbing the back of her head Ziva said "Ah wel…"

"Don't start Ziva, this is serious, how could you keep this from me?"

"I know how serious this is, momma but it was just a precaution there was no need to get everyone worried and the test came back negative, didn't it?"

"Yes but you don't keep these things from me, Ziva do you understand me?"

Sighing Ziva said "I understand momma"

"Good, this is not to happen again"

"I know"

"Okay here's Ivan" Akiva said giving Ivan his phone back before heading into the house as Ivan sighed saying "she's mad"

"Really, Ivan"

"Yeah, what should we do?"

"Nothing, there is nothing we can do but I'm very happy about your negative result, my friend"

"Yeah I heard momma got you at an awkward moment earlier"

"Oh you don't want to know"

"Oh yes I do"

"Goodnight Ivan"

"Goodnight, Zevy" Ivan said before Ziva flipped her phone shut before heading back into the apartment to get some rest for their long trip to the resort.


End file.
